


Intervention Fever

by Siknakaliux



Series: Custom Duel Noir Scenarios [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri
Genre: Cutting, Detectives, First Aid, Gen, Handcuffs, Nightmares, Organized Crime, Overdosing, Rare Pairings, Regret, Role Reversal, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, What-If, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: Duel Noirs.A sizable risk to take, at a stab of immense wealth and a chance to start anew.Anything goes, after all.. But when an Assigned Detective hits the ground, their loss is your recompense.Aside from eluding your crimes, it's a necessary evil to keep the Detective alive..Whether you want to, or not.
Relationships: Samidare Yui/Asakura Tadashi
Series: Custom Duel Noir Scenarios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059863
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1 - Sirus Obervatory//Debriefing

A mixture of both anxiety and anticipation well up in my chest, and I struggle to keep myself composed. I can't break character now, especially not at _the beginning._

As the car screeches to a halt, we make our way uphill, the chilly air occasionally nipping at us. Every Duel Noir starts off the same way: Both the Assigned Detective and the Victim arrive at a specific place, and as soon as they step in, it's all fair game.

Though I could've chosen a location much more suited to my advantage, it was already decided the very moment the cards were dealt to me. Though I couldn't change the whims of fate now, the very least I could do is carry out my task properly.

"Hey, Enbi?.." One of the detectives pipe up, wanting to break the silence as we near closer to the observatory. "You think she'd last?"

Turning towards where he was pointing at, the coat-clad figure of Samidare meets my gaze, her expression attempting to conceal signs of mental exhaustion. Although quite steadfast, her current emotional standing wasn't the greatest, and it felt like even the slightest pressure would lead her to break. _(Last until the entrance, yeah..)_ Replying with a shrug, I simply continue on as is, upholding Shita Enbi's persona.

But _he,_ however, was long gone from this land, taken by my very hands. Why?.. I'm not so sure myself. They say it's easier to go as someone you're not, so I decided to test that theory.

The cold abruptly stops, and a slightly warmer but dampened state of temperature meets our skin. We were in, all right, and so we parted ways to explore.

...

I'm not sure how long's it been since I've last stepped foot here. Ever since thinking about the Victim's Catharsis Committee and their so called "Duel Noir" games, I knew I had to be prepared.. And that meant scouring that place for every little hint and way that'll lead my plans to reinforce. So far, they hadn't had a single clue on what's about to come next.

Observing the rest carefully and keeping an eye on the assigned, the rest seem to call it a day after little success. Just as they leave to the building's dorms, the clatter of metal sounds out and in a matter of seconds, white smoke spreads throughout. One by one the detectives drop, consciousness fading. Watching along with a gas mask prepared for this very event, a grin spreads across my face. _(Three out of five will be dead and gone.. And I'll be the one who secures a stable victory.)_

Making sure they were down, I take all their lives in exchange; _Eigo Amino, Ko Inuzuka, Kyoko Kirigiri.._ All had to go. Even though it'll leave just me and the assigned, I'm sure that the lifeless corpse of her former friend would drive her to extreme lengths..

And the thought of that simply exhilarates me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so there weren't much Duel Noir fanfics, so here's my custom take at one.  
> The Assigned Detective cannot be killed by the Victim.. But what if _they themselves_ take on the pain..?
> 
> ...
> 
> For those who haven't read DR;Kirigiri, a Duel Noir is a challenge, sort of.  
> The murderer murders a target, and has to evade the Detective tailing them for 7 days. They cannot harm them. If the murderer wins, they get a sizable reward. Lose, well.. Let's just say its bad.


	2. Day 2 - Duel Noir//Prelude

Set in position, I simply wait. No sudden moves, no doubts. Though my plan was slightly short-lived, no other feeling of rush got to me than risking my cover in exchange of a sizable reward at the end.

Crouched inside a reclining chair I pass time, peeking out from a slight tilt from within the cushion. Slowly but surely my legs start falling asleep due to the extended amount of time spent in this uncomfortable position, but I pinch them occasionally in an attempt to vivify. Conclusion leads me to appreciate the fact that I still _even have legs.._ Sure, in a weakened state as a result of arson long ago, but it was only luck that allowed fate to spare the functions of my body.

...

Samidare lays there, chained up, held taut, with it looped between a bedframe various ways. Though still yet to regain consciousnesses, her pained face still remains the same, tears having wet her cheeks. Quite some time was taken before she finally awakes, the hopelessness of the situation now crashing down on her. Scanning around the room, her anguish strengthens as she painfully takes in the sights of 3 dismembered detectives, a portion of the room caked in crimson, and the very tool used to extinguish their lives laying on the ground, thoroughly bloodied.

She's decided to bury her sight. Cease looking, away from the truth, no matter how painful.. That is the decision she's made. Attempts at pushing away her sorrows only lead to more flooding through, and soon enough her steady breathing turned to erratic, heavy gasps. Samidare is nearing her limits, it seems, and that was particularly evident by the erratic shakiness of her arms, desperately tugging, searching for an escape, all logic drowned out by raw emotion; Consumed by instinct. Continuing to struggle against her restraints despite the key to freedom at the edge of her vision, her tearful eyes seem to be dead set on the weapon.

It seemed ridiculous, even to me.. How a detective could fall so low when confronted with fear. But still I wait, wanting to take in the events that unfold in front of me.

An agonizing minute it takes until Samidare finally unlocks her shackles, her heaving, erratic breathing making any form of words incomprehensible. Her uncoordinated limping draws distance closer to the weapon, and she grasps it, tight to the handle, raising it up.

 _(The hell? A planned attack..?)_ My doubts begin to settle in, despite my gloating earlier. Forgetting about moments past, my face scrunches to the insanely abnormal behaviour the assigned detective is preforming. _(There's no one there, dammit. Exactly what are you playing at?)_

It turns out, doubt was part of my error.

Fear courses through me, not because of her intentions, but the fact that Samidare was very intent on inflicting harm...

_Self harm._

As stated in a Duel Noir's rules, the Assigned Detective is not to be killed under _any circumstances._ Direct, killing blows by the Victim, their assailants.. Hell, even _friendly fire_ was bound to abruptly end the opposition's contract, leaving nothing but a hefty price to pay back to the Committee.. With one's life even, if they were unable to provide the sum when challenged.

 _(If that rule holds true to suicide, I'm not quite sure.. But I won't risk it all to a deranged detective.)_ Making my move, uncaring whether or not my cover's blown, I jump out of what used to be my only security, hand reaching out to grab the blade just as it was about to be plunged-

_"Enough!!"_ Not just pain courses through my hand as I've managed to interrupt a possible abrupt end to this game, but the swift flood of qualm overtakes me.. It's already past the point of no return if she goes down the path of accusations. The utter shock on Samidare's face was proof alone that she wasn't expecting an intervention.

"Wh.." It seems that she had a bit of trouble comprehending the situation as it is, trembling slightly, staring at my soul. "W-Why y-you?.. H-How-"

"-I know it's sudden, but _please hear me out!.."_ My voice, like _hers_ now, comes out shaky, but not due to fear.. Its the simple moments that are critical, and if you fail to state your purpose or at least deflect suspicion from yourself.. You may as well admit to your crimes there on. "I-If we both stay alive, we'll prevent the killer from making any more moves!.."

Drawing in a quick breath of air, I mentally punch myself for such a shitty attempt of an excuse, knowing very well it may have flown right over the detective's head. _(Please fall for it.. God, please!!..)_

"T-They're.. G-Gone?.." Samidare's grip on the hilt weakens, her shock now dissipating into doubt, then eventually, fear. "B-But you're-"

"-I've hidden myself _because_ they entered!.. If you'd only stop _questioning me,_ I'll find it all myself if you want!"

"N-Ngh.. I.. Can't.." Her eyes shut, hands covering her face. I'm not sure if she got the message or not, but I wasn't going to dig myself any more deeper.. Hell, why am I even indirectly _assisting_ an assigned detective?! "I'll d-die here, just like _they did!.._ I-I.. C-Can't take it anymore.."

"Get yourself together-"

"Shut up.. _SHUT UP!"_ Almost inexplicably, Samidare's emotions flipped.. Volatile, fragile. Tearing at her heartstrings with every breath. Flinching, I narrowly miss a sloppy punch meant for my head, almost tripping in the process. She continues to rain down her impropriety, powered by emotion alone, absolutely no other thoughts apart from sorrow. "D-Don't you get it?! Death is inevitable..! So _why_ won't you let me _give up already!?"_ Her shrieking pierces every inch of this room, including my struggles to rid of every potential tool she has at her disposal..

Which won't be easy. That, I know. But even so, I'm determined to power through the mess we've gotten ourselves in, even if it'll eventually take both our lives.


	3. Day 3

I don't know how it's gotten to this point..

Samidare's emotions cloud her judgment, refusing to reason. Due to her aggression, I've managed to take away her items, _anything_ that would lead us both to harm.. But it seems that she's had it. At this time, it's been far too long that I've been putting it off.

Every attempt at opening the door to the room leads unsuccessful. At this point, she's turned to isolation, locking me out in an attempt to rot away in silence..

But I won't let her die.

Not if I have a couple million dollars and a new life at stake.

"Hey, _hey!!_ C'mon, open it up will ya?!" My furious banging at the sturdy door is met with absolute inaction, and the occasional retort full of wavering rage. No matter how much I attempt to get her to snap out of her daze, my efforts at this rate seem to be hitting an impasse, no chance to progress further. "Can't we just talk it out, eh?!"

 _"..Why!?"_ Her voice pierces through the closed door, heavy with emotion. "Why do you even bother with someone you've just met?"

"You _can't_ just surrender to fate so easily!"

 _"Leave_ me be!.. Can't you just get it through your head for once?!"

Despite my pleading, being responded with her heated aggression, things aren't looking pretty. Even with my continued attempts at wanting her to pacify, at this rate I'm already at an impasse.

* * *

Pacing around the observatory, racking my mind, I try and think up of alternate ways to present myself in this scenario. No matter how much my pacing echos throughout the rooms and the minor cold I immerse myself outside, the stone cold truth eventually stabs me: _Despite your role, you cannot achieve much._

Despite her self destructive state of mind, no amount of force could change her behaviour. _That_ is the reality I have to deal with, and with the extra privileges she's assigned, further restrict me in my course of actions. Making my way back to her makeshift 'prison', the faint noise of clattering glass and pent up sobbing greets my ears. She's still up and about, that's for sure, but her way of dealing with her sorrows concerns me.

* * *

I've made it less of a priority to check up on her conditions, but still made it a concern, regardless. Time still passes by, and every single wasted minute might turn back on me. Despite my lingering anxiety, I still had to curb my pangs of hunger, making sure to spare some for the assigned, all acquired from the various bags I've had to confiscate, various tools and potential weapons looming in their contents.

Her aggression has spiked from the last time I've neared the door now, with various items toppling, glass shattering, and her wails already making their way through the door. Unbeknownst to her, the door was seemingly left ajar, something that I've never encountered prior.

Taking the advantage, I charge though the room, met with an absolute wreck of the room: Shards of glass, broken drink bottles, Samidare's wretched state of being. Weak, consumed by instinct, readied to do harm, with any sort of weapon she deemed worthy. Despite her breath lingering with the smell of alcohol, and despite her tears, she stares at me with the intent of clear harm.

Readying my stance, I hold my position.

I'm not worried about losing this fight.. But if I go too far, I’m more worried that I’ll accidentally kill the assigned. If I run right now, though, I’m a dead man.

I silently scold myself- _(What a game to involve myself in.)_ When I first encountered my first set of opponents, I’d wanted to leave my pride alone. I’d wanted nothing to do with brawls.. Not a good idea to get caught either heavily injured, or outnumbered.

But I should've known something like this would've happened.. It’s too late now.

Taking a deep breath, already she's started to raise fury, her constant movements giving me a hard time in predicting her next move. I let her strike first. She bares her teeth at me and lunges forward at full speed, broken bottle raised.. But I can see her preparing to kick. I sidestep, a quick movement causing her kick to fly past me. I use her momentum against her and strike her hard when her back’s turned. She loses her balance and nearly falls, dropping her weapon in the process of recovery.

Samidare whirls around to face me again, and this time her pride is gone- I’ve unfortunately succeeded in further angering her. She lunges at me again, wanting me gone. I block her first two punches, but her third managed to catch me across the jaw and makes my head spin.

Every muscle in my body wants to end this now.. But I force my temper down. Right now isn't the time to quarrel, but if she continues down this path, I'm not the only one who will suffer.

One more hit meets my gaze, but I catch it just before it strikes me, twisting her arm and forcing her off balance. Already helpless to recover she crumples to the ground, my weight pinning her arm down, driving the force of my elbow at her neck at an attempt to impair. Her struggles still continue, despite my efforts. Pain courses through my arm as she claws at me, desperate to self-destruct.. But I know that my actions would lead me through another day, no matter how grey. Her thrashing slowly weakens, her breath catching, but I'm not in it to kill, simply to daze.

Out cold but still faintly breathing, my first priority is fixing the mess _she_ made.


	4. Day 4

Time passes and my decisions solidify, slowly learning from a reckless environment.

Despite Samidare's growing distance, I offered myself to rest in the same room as her. Following her every movements, making sure her emotions are in check.. I trained myself despite my role to _never leave her alone._

Restrained slightly to the bed she lays there, the exhaustion already taken its toll. Though the chain is quite long, I need not worry, due to the key being on me as I slept.. Though quite little. Although no danger posed a threat in the room, Samidare's constant nightmares and agonizing screams kept me from getting the rest I needed. Time soon no longer could be felt, and I eventually gave into darkness, praying my luck would hold out just for another day.

Despite my rest, something in me starts nagging, like a plan that's gone awry. _(Nghh.. Is my key still in possession?..)_ Grabbing at my pocket, all exhaustion vanishes as the ever growing virus of fear strikes at me. _(No.. Oh my God..)_ Jumping out of the tangled mess of bedsheets I've made, I quickly sprint across all rooms, covering distance throughout the observatory.

_(Don't you dare die on me, detective!..)_

...

Everything changes perspective, especially in the darkness. She, once again, put distance between herself and her alleged 'savior'.. Free from the binds I've seemingly confined her to.

Little moonlight shines through the windows, but the darkness still manages to overcome it. My vision occasionally twists my perception, with the observatory's old structural damage being a constant nuisance for me to navigate, as I crash into various walls with every misstep. My destination's clear, and soon, the sight of her own dropped belongings bring me closer to her location.

And now, since her disappearance yet again, the source of her agony was clearly begging to be quenched, no matter how much damage it caused her.

The sweet release from suffering.. For its just a simple state of mind, a too-strong of a miscalculation away.

I stumble into a room, eyes strained and breath heavy. It felt like my actions were no longer my own, just the actions of a simple ordinary man who had a chance to change. But despite my logic, her destructive feelings triumphed it all. That goal was to get rid of those feelings, those lingering thoughts of dread, and my pain of knowing that all the risks and cash I've tried so hard to hold onto.. Vanish in a heartbeat.

My ears, despite my age, catch slight noises somewhere around the observatory as I pace around. She's nearby, all right, but the more time I spend contemplating, the higher I risk both our lives. My hands were shaking at the sudden stress, yet my nerves were steeled. I know my efforts won't go in vain..

And with a desire to save, I start scouring every single room for her presence. It's infuriating, slightly, on how each room is placed in its arrangement. facing outwards, eventually creating a star shape, its no question that the rooms themselves lead to easy access.. But the interiors however, are a different story. Cramped and insanely dim, my struggles to navigate the rooms shave off my chances to make it through another day. Pushing through, the faint clack of some sort of object having been thrown fills me with slight relief, though I couldn't rely on that feeling for long.

_(Please be alright..!)_

* * *

_Leaning against the wall, her eyes rapidly scanned the bottles, seeking a suitor that could solve all of her problems. She simply just can't take it anymore.._

_Samidare reaches out, grabbing two bottles of whatever is in reach. Her body's condition would make up its mind, surely. All those physical advantages blessed upon birth, and for her system to potentially reject the numbing? It would have to be some sick irony._ _She doesn't feel a thing, dropping to the floor, knees scraping against the cold concrete. There was no race in her heart, no anticipation or feeling of apprehension. Only herself, alone with the sound of the bottles rattling in her hands._

_Her movements create slight noises around the room as she struggles with the bottles, attempting to wrench one open. It was as though her eyes couldn't focus, constantly drifting around the room and blurring whenever she tried to gaze down at what she's doing. Every part of her wanted to follow through with it, but yet still she had a little shred of second thoughts._

_And with a loud click, the top of the bottle pops open._

_Without a second of hesitation, she brings it to her lips. Tilting her head back, she tips the coloured capsules into her mouth. They're dry, delicate, already beginning to dissolve upon landing on her tongue._

_Samidare swallows, forcing a mouthful of them down. The utter dryness feels like parchment on her throat, scratching on their way down, as though trying to claw their way back out. And yet, even when she chokes, she forces more down._ _When she feels herself close to gagging, she pinches her nose until she can force her throat to swallow. A solution to her problems was within reach, and yet still her body rejects it. It didn't make sense.. Nothing made sense. She knew and understood everything she's gotten herself into, and yet none of it made sense._

_When the first bottle is empty, she tosses it to the wall, revelling in the loud clack that echoes around the tiny room. Almost immediately, the second bottle is pressed hard against her chapped lips._

_Tipping it to the ceiling, Samidare swallows a mouthful of capsules with her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She hears heavy, swift footsteps in the distance, the loud steps of army boots on mixed, hard flooring. The sound grows louder, the huff of him running out of breath echoing in the hallways, the hard push against the doors to the various rooms._

_(Him.. Again..)_

_Samidare forces herself to swallow down another mouthful.. She listens to the soft curses under his breath as he navigates his way throughout the structure, doors slamming with every attempt, pushing himself to find her._

* * *

Cursing aloud under my breath as I conclude my search of the upper floor, doors slamming with every attempt, I push myself through a different area, the loud footsteps of my boots connecting with the concrete. _(The lower area, that's for sure!..)_

When I finally reach the door, I fling it open with a strong pull, causing a slight breeze to fill the area. I stumbled into the room, panting, out of breath. A deep scowl on my face only seems to deepen when my eyes fall on the assigned's hunched over form; Eyes bleary, expression pained, various containers of pills and their contents scattered across the ground.. She freed herself from _my safety,_ only to attempt to drown herself in hard medicine?!

"What _the hell_ are you doing!?" My emotions get the best of me, and I waste no time wanting to reverse this situation.

Her hair is grabbed and she winces in pain, pulled back until the view of the ceiling tells that her head is tilted up. The bottle is dropped in the scuffle, pills clattering on the floor as she thrashes around. Hooking two fingers around her cheek, my failed attempts to steady her head lead me to inflict minor pain before she flinches, my hand being forced into her mouth.

She chokes as my fingers roughly scratch near the back of her throat, airway blocked, gag reflex forced to work. A rush of nausea overcomes her as then I push her head forward, forcing Samidare to look to the floor as she retches.

It's a horrible sensation as she vomits, throat burning with bile and half dissolved pills. My curses greet her ears, seemingly unsympathetic to her suffering as the waste continues to get scraped off.

Of course, my violation is not going to stop until she vomits nothing but bile, until I can verify that there is not a single pill left in her stomach.

"Stupid _bitch,_ out of my gaze for even _a moment,_ and there you go, wanting to end it all again." The frustration in my voice attempts to chew away at Samidare's resolve, unsuccessful in making her wanting to change her actions. "Why do you go _so far,_ just to make my life harder?"

Finally content, I remove my fingers from Samidare's mouth, hand still gripping firmly on her hair. When I finally release her, I time it well to avoid the assigned landing in her own waste.

With the adrenaline slowly subsiding from the both of us, I can see the look of absolute anguish in her fearful eyes. The way I slightly flourish at the pathetic state she's in, letting out a sigh of relief, having dodged a loss. Wiping my dirtied hand on my already tattered jacket, I'm no longer stressed.. Just fearful, frustrated, exhausted.

I'm not so sure what's worse. The fact that I've continuously deceived this fragile girl in pursuit of another life, or the fact I feel almost nothing in doing so? No burning sense of satisfaction and pity compares to the fluttering feeling in my chest.. Heavy in weight, yet so lightfelt.

A quick spark of anger surges through me as I grab her leg tightly, signalling no intention of letting go. Samidare lets out a weak cry, yet makes no attempts to resist. Dragged back to the room, tears flow down her face yet again; Hurting from the suffering of abuse and regret, she accepts her desires as unattainable.


	5. Day 5

Shackled down yet again, she lays still.. But it seems that her thwarted attempt left her with no drive, no motivation. Her eyes are bleak. Her body lays still as it was at least for a couple of hours now, completely lifeless both physically, mentally, emotionally. What used to be Samidare is no longer the 'real' her, already accepting fate for what it is.

For it to turn out this way.. I'm not sure whether to feel sorry for her, or feel relieved of my stress.

Deciding to experiment with her state of mind, various times I leave the room to explore the observatory, racking my mind and thinking about the future. Various times I return to the same room, finding Samidare in the same position, not having moved an inch. Other times I try to talk to her, yielding nothing but variations of emptiness, silence, and the occasional grunt. Uncaring of anything it seems, so I decide to rummage through her (now nearly nonexistent) belongings, relaying any important info that I find, making sure to withhold anything to avoid her gaze. At this state of apathy, she might not even be fazed in the slightest, but I'm not going to take any unnecessary risks.

A darkened envelope catches my attention, and I take my time to examine its contents, back faced towards Samidare. _(So this is what it meant by 'sending out a challenge', huh..)_ Apart from the large, obvious introduction letter that described the situation, my eyes scanned the challenge letter, comparing details that differentiated between my side of the transaction and hers.

> _A message for the Detective_
> 
> _Heed the cry of the Noir_
> 
> Location: Sirus Obervatory - 30 million
> 
> Weapon: Large Shears - 5 million
> 
> Weapon: Fainting Drugs - 5 million
> 
> Trick: Dismemberment - 80 million
> 
> Total Cost: 120 million
> 
> _In accordance to the above cost, the following detective is summoned._
> 
> **_Yui Samidare_ **

_(Looks like it really was right.. But from her side, she'd probably think my selections were out of place, sort of.)_ Nothing much of info was written on the challenge letter, simply the information on what deck the victim used, and that was it. Folding the contents back, my eyes now land on the invitation letter, continuing to pry the information out through the channel of words.

A quick read through yielded quite a difference: First off, it seemed that a writer disclosed their identity, claiming to have sent the request from some sort of 'client'. _(They're probably working for the Committee, which explains the tone. The 'client' probably refers to me, and I'm glad my name's not on there..)_ The next set of lines indicate the event as some sort of 'dire emergency', which put a smirk on my face with its ridiculous wording. Nearing the bottom, it simply listed the location and time of the meetup. _(..But what drove her to arrive? Surely not a pathetic reason like 'justice'..?)_

My eyes land at the bottom of the letter, but despite my expectations, it still held a bit of surprise. _(Compensated with 1 million upon arriving, 1 million upon completion, and all other expenses paid? Not bad, but still quite a bit for any other unfortunate ones out there..)_

Memorizing the information listed I fold all its contents into each other, finally taking a lighter to the entire envelope, watching it dissipate slowly at a distance until it was nothing but ashes. Taking a look over to Samidare, her eyes stare into the ceiling, completely disinterested in any of my actions thus far. Even if I were to leave this room again, I'm sure her same position would greet me-

 _(Hold up..)_ An abrupt thought lands on me, wanting to take some extra time to observe. _(Her body language seems awfully repetitive.)_ Circling around her, I try to take note of any differences from the last time I've returned. From the previous times I've left her out of my sight, her arm's position changed, though quite slightly.. Would that alone be a conclusion? I'm not so sure myself, but something in me nags at it. Closing in distance, I'm now a step away from her.

_"Get up."_

Samidare is slow to respond, with her continuing to stare at me, lethargic. I realize that she isn't going to react anytime soon, in which I practically force her up, grasping at the shoulder of her blazer. Now in an upright, sitting position, my hands force her blazer off, with it tossed to the side as I then start tearing open her stained dress shirt. Her lack of movements seem to be signalling that she's somehow okay with my violations, which turns me off slightly. But even so, the sight that finally meets my eyes brings me more burden than I could ever handle-

Cuts.

No, _scars_ it seems, spread all throughout her arms and stomach. _(What the hell..? Since when?!)_ A slight search through her blazer pockets yielded a sharp piece of glass, bloodied. What I thought was my nonexistent stress level now spiked, mind racing to find yet more solutions. Every time I've left the room, thinking that her apathy's got the best of her, she relieved her anguish through hurt.. Through secrecy. Failing to realize that as her level of desperation increased, so did her will to follow through with harm.

 _(Recent wounds, dammit!.. Not that threatening, but still needs some treatment.)_ Scrambling around for something remotely useful at least for basic treatment, all that meets my eyes are nothing but the occasional rubble, and a dwindling supply of various items stowed away in various bags. Fresh cuts aren't much of a concern, but when committed to over time, repeatedly, the chance of infection rises with each additional slice.

Since my memory serves me that the rest of the observatory probably might not have anything that could at least be used as a bandage, I had to improvise. And every choice involved sacrificing one thing or another, whether you want to or not.

..And so, I've solidified my resolve, deciding to tear off my jacket's sleeve with the glass. Though quite difficult, I've managed to rip the right sleeve off, putting my jacket back on and now in the process of creating makeshift bandages that in theory, _could_ slow down the process of harm. Her arms were of no concern, since most of the damage done was on an easily accessible area of her body, a few unbuttons away from exposing flesh.

Disposing of the glass, the next step was disinfecting. Since no other cleanser like alcohol did the job, I grabbed the second to last bottle secretly stashed away in a briefcase, wet a scrap piece of fabric, and continuously wiped away at the blood. Samidare's flinching and sharp hitching of breath was enough to tell me that she still had a fickle amount of emotion, not yet consumed by melancholy. Finally I laid the long strip of what used to be a fine arm of a jacket tightly against the front of her stomach, an uncomfortable distance against her as my knot tying skills slightly suffer in speed when not directly in front of me.. Especially when having to tie it behind her back. When all practices are due, her dress shirt is buttoned back up, and all I get as a reply from her is a stare.

Exhaustion creeps up on me since _that night,_ and there is no other thing I want to do than collapse onto the nearest mattress, shut my eyes and drift off, pushing back all worries until the next day.

_(5 Days, it's been..? I don't even know.. Until the time is up, I can't give up on this..)_


	6. Day 6

Through the heavy weight of darkness, something in me stirs to open my eyes.. But I refuse. I wanted as much rest as I could muster, my subconscious eventually fading away as my body continues to lay slumbered.

_"-..Bi."_

Something in my mind seemingly calls out to me, but it drowns out as soon as it reaches my head. My dreams are short, yet quite aberrant.. I see myself in various situations: Some concerning, some passive. A glint of light catches on what seems like a new appearance of me, seeing myself walk towards a shimmering sunset, passport in one hand. At the same time a slightly injured, disgruntled vision of Samidare meets my eye, nearing the dream's version of me.

_(What..?)_

Everything in my chest slowly begins to feel heavy. I try and abide, but the feeling stays the same.. Why can't I shake off that fear..? _(I'm not scared. You're not a victim anymore.. Just hold out a little longer..)_ My breathing eventually becomes erratic due to the pressure in my chest. "S.. S-Stop.." My voice rings out in my dream, but I somehow feel like I've let slip while still dormant.

_"N..bi..?"_

I feel cold and alone.. But I am not alone. All over throughout there might be hundreds and hundreds of us victims. And, all around the world, hundreds of thousands of detectives. I try to stay composed..

 _"Asakura.."_ Her voice is soft, yet still I'm fooled to believe that the Samidare in this dream is the Samidare that I've been trying so hard to safeguard. A shiver courses through my body with every step she takes towards me, that unperturbed expression on her face bringing up every regret I've faced. _(P-Please..)_ Nothing comes out of my mouth. My body is frozen, and all that's moving are my hands as Samidare intertwines her fingers through mine, a soft click and the cold feeling rushing up my wrists all so suddenly. _Handcuffs._ Her expression remains unchanged; And with that, those few words bring everything I've restrained.. Crashing down.

**_"..You're the culprit."_ **

_(This isn't real.. But why can't I shake this regret away..?)_ I know I can't continue on like this forever.. But my desires obey me. I'll hold them close to heart, my volatile dreams. I'll hold them. I'll just hold them for a little while.. I'll continue to hide in this dark dream for as long as I can.

Blood pours out of my cuffed wrists, and flows up onto my hands. Nothing I try wants to erase this nightmare of regret and dread. The blood moves. Cold, sharp, dark. The blood breaks up into living fragments. Each fragments are slight flares of fire. Millions and millions of tiny, sharp red flickers of blood-like flames are inching up my arms, across my chest, spreading throughout my body-

...

Silence.

Abruptly opening my eyes, slightly drenched with sweat, I take a moment to find myself.. Finally letting go of that burden. I let out a sigh, not before being met with Samidare's touch, a slight deal of concern painting her face as I turn my head to her.

"Enbi, are you alright?.." Her voice is a whisper, as if taking care not to disturb my current state of emotion. Slightly grasping my jacket's sleeve, she lets go once she's realized I was awake and about. "You were pleading for help as you've slept.."

"I.. H-Huh?" Slowly getting up, I then readjust my sitting position to face her, wiping away the remnants of tears somehow formed in my eyes. As I readjust my gaze, the sight of her kneeling greets me, that simple flip in emotional stability sparking my uncertainty. "W-Why are you here?" Although my concerns were already accumulated in my mind wanting to be interpreted, my sudden response tells me otherwise.

Her overall state of emotion was natural.. Almost to the point of being unnatural. _(How could one's dominant state of emotion just suddenly dissipate without a trace?..)_ It would be another story if she were the optimistic type, or simply holding it together temporarily, but the behaviour from her I've witnessed throughout seemed to rule out that train of possibility.

Samidare tugs at my arm, forcing my fleeting thoughts to be crushed by interruption. The glint in her eyes plead for relief of boredom, having already spent most of her time here confined to a restricted range of movement. My logic tells me to abstain from letting her roam about, with both the Duel Noir's progress and the slight threat of her altered temperament.. But even the strongest of will eventually cracks and caves in, and I end up unlocking the shackle that binds her wrist, with her readily by my side.

She spares no hesitation, all that pent up vitality is mostly put to use with her attempting to get a good view of a reinforced window pane near the ceiling, seemingly struggling against the obvious height difference she's up against. Eventually she turns to me, shooting a contemplating look before I activate the dome's ceiling function, causing the room's temperature to drop almost immediately. With avidity she makes her way to the rooftop with slight ease, earning me a great deal of difficulty as I attempt to do the same, cursing my abilities in comparison to hers.

Having clawed up the rooftop, my exhaustion brought me slight surprise, despite my physical fitness. I spot her perched nearby a flat spot, resting her arm up top her knee and staring off into the weaning sunset, expression listless.

...

Seated near each other, I take time to relish the cool air, the distant scenery, and also keeping tab on the assigned. At first I was foolish to believe that she alone could have any sort of life left in her, but over time, that simple judgment proved me wrong on multiple occasions. I've eventually decided to take a different, more observant angle of approach when it came to forming a conclusion.

Long, minutes of silence are broken when Samidare speaks out, voicing out her thoughts.

"I don't understand you, Enbi.." She never bothers to look my way, instead clutching onto a clump of snow, forming it in her hands. "Why.. Did you even bother with my wellbeing?.."

It was apparent that I eventually had to face this question, and it was only a matter of time. I have my goals, although I've taken a few questionable, even outright immoral decisions to get to where I am now.. But from keeping the assigned detective alive, their survival ties into my success, systematically entwined. I know that someday, I'd eventually have to face the truth head on, accepting my consequences.. But today's _not_ that day. And I'd have to bury it as much as I can, to avoid her from potentially ripping my future apart; To keep her within my control.

"I've lost _them_ to an arson, years ago.. But even now, I still remember it like it were yesterday." My gaze lowers onto the accumulated snow, avoiding Samidare's stare. My feelings were already volatile, but the iron coating was slowly rusting and it's only a matter of time before my heart becomes unveiled to the sheer abuse of the past. Despite my pain, I keep pressing on. "..She's gone. _My little ray of sunshine.._ Taken by the blaze."

"Having someone close to you, perish.." Her response was soft, yet almost inaudible as her eyes shut and hands burrow into the snow. "I.. I'm sorry."

"I keep hearing her screams for help, even now.. And I curse myself for not having the power to _do anything!.."_ My suppression slowly degrades, as I struggle to keep composed, clenching my fists in the snow. _Their_ lives.. Taken. "But.. You kinda sometimes remind me of _her.._ Someone I tried hard to keep happy. I can't just let unfortunate circumstances claim another life.. Like it happened just before my eyes.."

Taking in a deep breath, I attempt to calm myself in order to take in more of this situation, finally gaining the courage to face the sky's darkening colours. Samidare's apparent silence also declares her state of acceptance, with her expression furrowing as her thoughts grip onto her imbalanced state of feeling.

 _"..Weak._ Is that really all you see me..?" Once again her voice lowers, and I couldn't catch anything past her murmurs. Judging by her incompliance with the cold, she begins to resist obvious signs of chills. Teeth clenched and suppressing her coughs, I could clearly tell that with every minute exposed, things are going to revert back to what they used to be.

"Don't you want to call it a day? You're awfully cold.." My reply falls short, an insignificant message never reaching its intended recipient. Although I've readied myself to head back to the warmth, attempting to nudge Samidare into doing the same only lead to defiance, a complete opposite of my intended actions.

_"-No."_ An abrupt response, even with her erratic flip of behaviour, struck me as arrogant. As I thought of attempting to convince her again, she stands up, emotions flared, breathing irregular. _"What_ am _I_ to you, Enbi?"

"Someone I've protected-"

 _"Protected,_ huh? Even with that, I'll take a bet that _you're lying."_ Her emotions seep though now, anger now controlling her actions without any regard to consequence. _"Exactly what_ does 'protecting' someone mean to you? What have you done to contribute, all this time?"

Her merciless tone of words force me to accept that simply taking every hit wasn't an option. If I wanted to extinguish all doubts, I'd have to fight harder, _just one last time._

"You _knew_ your condition, kid. Why haven't you realized that pushing your blames onto others isn't the way to go?" My tone was equally as sharp, confidence short-lived at first, but quickly strengthening. "You were unstable. Incapable of preservation.. Which is _why_ I had to do the things I did-"

"You _tethered_ me to chains and shackles for _all that time,_ calling it 'protection'?!" She snaps, her remark flooded with both anger and remorse. "You _wanted_ me to suffer, just to glance at that helplessness on my face, weren't you?!"

Samidare's eyes glistened with tears, even with that look of rage on her face. I could already tell that this encounter wasn't easy to get out of with her current state of opinion.

_"Enough._ Why can't you listen to yourself? _Stop_ your accusations." My words were straight to the point, yet she still wasn't accepting it. Alternate methods of argument reach my mind, already being put into consideration.

"To think that the killer still hasn't been found, you're _that_ incompetent, aren't you?" Already she's at her limit, spewing nonsense in an attempt to get me to break character.. But I've already had that fair share of experience. "Maybe _you're_ the one wanting me dead, all this time!-"

"Then _why_ did I care for you? Don't you realize that they wouldn't even bother with your life?" Inching forwards, I try and close off the little distance I have between us, with her stepping back in fear. "Haven't you gotten it through your damn head? If _I_ were the one, I would've left you to die."

"N-No.. You can't hurt me..!" She's at her emotional threshold. Logic triumphed by pure, raw emotion. Nothing else matters except her weakened argument. Clutching her chest defensively, she holds back the cold that's already claimed most her body, continuing to avert my distance.

Enough is enough and I go in for the strike, a heavy, solid blow to her exposed stomach. Her cries of pain are muffled out by the lack of air in her lungs as she collapses on the roof's metal, partial snow doing very little in softening the impact. Late to recover, I'm already up top her, hands gripped at her neck. It's only an intimidation factor though, as with her assigned status I couldn't do much, even if I really wanted to. Intimidation aside, Samidare's desperate clawing and struggles against me begged to differ, her pleading and fear already taken over.

"Let me offer you some word of advice," My tone, commanding and sharp, pierces all conclusions she's wrongfully constructed in desperation. "Don't you _dare_ bite the hand that feeds you. The reason you're here now, I've taken the burden of."

Her head rocks to the side, eyes clenched tight, breathing laboured even after I've forced her to her feet. Tears already stream down her face and she simply refuses to leave, having collapsed down on her knees yet again. I spare her the pity, leaving it up to her discretion if she'd ever want to return down to the interior.

No time for pardon. No time for persuasion. Slowly but surely, the countdown nears its end.


	7. Day 7 - Duel Noir//D-Day

Into the night, almost nothing changes. Nothing but the state of her health. Almost 7 days, in the most dreadful conditions, she's tried so hard to give in.. And then again, something in her wanted to simply live another day. She's fought until this moment, but every struggle comes at a price.

Fever stricken, health slowly wearing down, my attempts to keep her together and her own desperate attempts to cling onto warmth eventually rendered worthless. I was forced to accept that there was no helping her afflicted condition, with the Duel Noir's assigned time limit slowly closing in.

Staring into the dim room, with moonlight glistening slightly against metal I lay awake, no thoughts forming into my head.. Just simply in the present, whatever it'll bring me. Samidare's body presses tightly against mine, the warm heat of her breathing against my neck only doing so much despite my resistance. Her body's temperature has increased slightly since being exposed in such harsh conditions. Even in her dreams she's hopeless, calling out her sister's name.. Calling out _my_ name. Her pleading is seemingly heard from the occasional whimpers she's let out from her state of rest, unconditionally. She's already given in, efforts wasted on self preservation.

_(How she's lasted, until now..)_ My thoughts grip me, continuing to pass time lost in stillness, shrouded by a sickly, stricken warmth. _(But I'll take it over a normal investigation, any time.)_ Despite wanting to understand, more scenarios present themselves in my mind, more unanswered questions and situations planted into my brain. I want to shake it all away, the complications both unnerving and yet at the same time, so placid.

I wonder how things could have gone if things went horribly wrong. The gristly thoughts of her body laying lifeless; The pain of not only taking a life, but the cold hard reality of breaking an extremely critical rule, _clearly laid out_ by the game-master at the get go: _'Do no harm to the Assigned.'_ And that pain was only short lived. Because the assigned's life was tied to mine, I'd have to pay my debts in full with my assets, or the only life I lived. Death. Whether uncovered or not, the end result was only one or another.

I wonder about the Committee, and its actual purpose. Despite my complaints, they've happily provided to answer my concerned questions without a skip. Despite their extravagant funding and their seemingly 'Too good to be true' promises of wealth only the lucky dream of, despite the deeply coagulated show they put on for God knows who.. I still question their intentions and their actual standing in this world.

I wonder about the detectives, how and why they are summoned to a case, the way they do. The ranking system they are tied to, its exact meaning and purpose still baffles me despite pretending to know, despite pretending to be just like _him,_ the one I killed. Moving slowly to avoid the assigned's disruption of sleep, I take out Enbi's DSC card, my gaze fixated on it for quite a while. Finding him was easy thanks to the Detective Shelf Collection, a formulate system used to categorize thousands of detectives based on relevant skills.. But even so, _why bother?_ They easily could've hidden their identities, making it harder for the opposition to get a clear profile.. Just digging deeper into its purpose makes my head hurt.

Despite my swirling thoughts, my desire to finish what I've started completely consumes my mind. Despite my patience, the only thing that matters is making it out in time. But even with all that, Samidare is clutched onto me, making any sort of stealthy movements improbable due to the close aspect. Her arms wrap around me, holding on as if I were the only one stringing every bit of her together. There's nothing stopping me from embracing every second of her warmth close to me, but with everything in life, there always comes an end.

Gently prying away her hands, with a few grunts of discomfort signalling me to simply be more careful, soon I was able to free myself and roam about after quite some time. I turn to face Samidare, with her heavy breathing, pained expression and her desperate attempts to hold onto herself inflicting a slightly heavy feeling in my chest. Despite the pain, I force it away. _(She's already sealed her fate.. When this Duel Noir ends..)_ Inching closer, I place down Enbi's card next to her, only to finally turn around and leave everything behind.

...

The cold wind cuts through my already thin layers of clothing, sending slight chills down me as I stand outside the entrance of the observatory. Staring at the gleaming golden streaks up in the sky, the sun's position has yet to catch up in starving off the darkness.

I wait. I count off the minutes in my head, imagining a countdown to a finale. I relish this moment in time, recollecting on my luck, my experiences. Despite their claims, the detective almost _always_ finds the truth.. No matter how bizarre the crime is set up. Because in the end, it's almost always the victim's error that brings everything planned crashing down. For it to end like this.. I'm more than happy.

Time passes by. Slowly but surely, the rays of light catch up, now half of the observatory's structural form shrouded by light. A faint noise of a car's engine could be heard in the distance, and I patiently stand by for their arrival. With it closing in, I could see its peculiar design: Completely jet black, its overall appearance built in correspondence to the extremely wealthy, armoured and built in a way for no harm to be done to any passengers inside.. I already knew they'd arrive, without them even stating their name.

The vehicle stops and a peculiar old man steps out, same appearance from when he'd first met me at a hospital, from being provided pain medication. Already he's made his way towards me, shaking off the ashes from his cigar and tilting his fedora upwards, as if getting a better look at my condition.

_"Mr. Tadashi Asakura,_ I presume?.." He asks jokingly, his ways of irritation still getting to me despite his lighthearted tone.

"Well, well.. If it isn't _old man Endo,_ meeting me yet again?" My attempts at being snappy reach a brick wall, ineffective against his shield of experience. "Let me guess, here to claim my _victory?"_

"Precisely on the mark, dear friend.. Although, I'd say the title goes out to _you."_

 _(..Victory.)_ Though they'd say that murders will eventually go uncovered, I simply refuse to believe Endo's words for just a second. _(I.. Actually won? I won?.. For a game rigged against the victim, I emerged victorious?)_

"I'd have to give it to your efforts, Asakura. Despite quite the _unique_ situation you've been presented, you still pushed forwards." Endo continues on, my thoughts fading away to the sound of his voice. "Even with your binding limits.. Our viewers at the VCC were most pleased with your performance."

 _(..Just a game. Her state of mind, just a game?!)_ My brows furrow, and the slight hint of anger courses through me, though mostly absorbed by my clenched fist. "What about _her?"_

Endo blows smoke, the scar across his mouth distorting as he lets out a laugh.

"Hmm?.. A _hardened criminal,_ having developed a bond with a _detective,_ the one to bring his life crashing down.. Still being pulled by his heartstrings? Quite the _entertainment,_ it brought on..!" His words cut through me, but only then I should realize that it would bring me no good, dwelling on something in the past. "As soon you and I depart.. _Her life_ remains unchanged, as if nothing ever happened. She'd consider having wasted 7 days in your captivity, all for nothing."

_(So it really is the end, huh..)_ Being satisfied with his answer was enough to calm me down, shutting my eyes and letting out a sigh of relief.. But other flags were being triggered in my mind. _(Mainly.. The promised reward money?)_

"Hey, _old and crusty._ Where's my reward? If I recall correctly, I should've received it the moment I won."

"Your demeaning nature never fails to impress me.. But it won't take long, _after all._ " Endo extinguishes the cigar on top the snow, his boot quenching the last ember out as he adjusts his tie, casual despite my attitude. "Your total rewards will be dead-dropped at a specific time and location under your consideration, so spare the worries."

He then walks towards the vehicle, opening the backseat door, waving at me to enter. Sparing my further thoughts I probe in, the scent of fresh leather and Endo's faint cigar smell meeting my nostrils. The car proceeds forwards, with the soft patters of snow landing on the windshield and shooting besides the window in motion. The Sirus Observatory slowly fades from my sight, distanced greatly with the car's speed.

Closing my eyes and letting my breath out slowly, I envision my life now greatly changed. With the sunlight seeping into the car's cabin, _the future I've very much longed for, might as well become reality._

> _The following Duel Noir situated at the assigned location Sirus Obervatory, has concluded._
> 
> _As per satisfying 168 undetected hours required to succeed, representative Tokichiro Endo of the Victim's Catharsis Committee shall bestow the player, Tadashi Asakura, the total Deck cost indexed._
> 
>   * _$120 Million_
> 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, and there it concludes.  
> Overall this was kinda inspired by me digging a little deeper into DR;K's Duel Noir system and various "What if?" scenarios.  
> One of the chapters was due to a DR;K related dream I had, so I kinda went all out, I guess.
> 
> The rule 'Do no harm to the Assigned Detective' kinda stuck out to me, and I envisioned a scenario on what could possibly happen if a Detective uses harm against themselves to uncover the victim due to the rules. This used a more self-destructive approach, with the Detective being suicidal and all.
> 
> Another thing is that we don't really see what exactly happens when the Victim actually WINS the Duel Noir, so I also did that, with my take as well.


End file.
